Virtualizing networking devices and providing single point network management to virtualized networked devices is an emerging challenge facing network providers today. Conventional Virtual Switching Systems (VSS) may virtualize two physical switches into one switch by extending the switching fabric through a point-to-point link, known as a Virtual Switching Link (VSL). The VSL, however, limits conventional VSS to the aggregation of only two switches. Consequently, scaling this conventional model to large networks may limit virtual switching capacity and, in turn, single point network management.